


PILLOWTALK

by bigbootymalik



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, Zarry Endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6601798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbootymalik/pseuds/bigbootymalik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where things with Louis and Zayn are all gumdrops and kittens....until Zayn meets Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story gets better than the prologue I promise ! xx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Zayn loves Louis than he meets Harry and gets utterly confused and ends up cheating and has to choose between a salad or cake.

People make it seem as half of the world is gay but... no . I mean I'm sure I would've had at least a boyfriend or lost my virginity , I don't know but something! 

I've always read about being and love and seen it in movies , and frankly I want to experience it. 

Than he kinda moved into town, he was different and new and it was like I'd known him my whole life...than he left.

~*~  
The high school life portrayed in movies is over exaggerated; however the part where girls whisper and giggle when a hot new guy comes new to the school is so true. 

But girls find anyone who's new attractive so I couldn't really care less about any new foreign looking kid so I continue walking to fourth form until I hear a familiar voice and stop

"Hey," and it's Niall. I have other friends, like a lot; but he's like a brother , grew up together and the whole deal. "Have you actually seen the new kid? I mean I'm not secretly gay like you but , Harry Styles , I am telling you now to hop on that," His hand is on my shoulder and his eyes are big. 

I shrug him off and give him a dimple, "What makes you even think he's gay?" 

"I mean I don't know but c'mon, if a shit ton of girls are starring and you're not looking at ass or tits... you are gay. They don't put me in AP classes for no reason you know," He laughs and I tell him see you later as he walks into his class and I walk into mine.

When I walk into fourth I wonder if I'm gonna have any classes with the new kid or if he even is all that in a bag of chips, but I forget about him as my teacher lulls me to sleep with his monotone voice.

^*^*^*^*^*

When lunch is over the halls crawl with teenagers and I hate walking in the crowd so I shift my weight on a nearby column that stands in the cafeteria and scroll through Twitter.

The crowd starts to die down and I push myself off the column and start towards my next class until...

"Excuse me ?"

And I turn around and oh .

Oh

Yeah , maybe he is all that in a bag of chips. He might be all that in a family size bag of chips.


	2. Seeing the pleasure/ Nobody but you

"Excuse me?" I turn around and look at him and you can totally tell that he's the new kid. He's like a fresh bloomed flower the first caveman saw and freaked out because it was so pretty. What even is he?

He starts to walk away, I mean I'd be creeped out to, I just looked at him and looked straight at the wall across from us.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to come off rude," I lightly press my hand on his shoulder so he can turn around. 

"It's alright, you must have to hurry to class. I'll find someone else to help me." He says politely and you can totally tell he's not from around here , his accent is so heavy. 

I nod at him and start toward my next class cause by now I probably will be late. 

"Hey! Hey, boy with the curly hair!" He's shouting as I'm leaving the cafeteria. 

I give him a shy dimple, "My name is Harry," 

He smiles and wow, can he even get more hot ? 

I'd want to find out but I honestly don't wanna push the soon to be most- popular- kid in school away , it could kill my reputation if people find me out.

"It seems I have no clue where I'm going and everyone else is looking at me weird. Do you mind?" He looks up at me and I think it's puppy dog eyes or something but I want to fuck him. 

"Uhh, yeah sure. Alright so," I take his schedule from his hands and start walking with him next to me and he's close. I'd think he's sniffing me, "You're in B28, I'm literally across the hall. I'll take you there," 

He tells me about how he's from Bradford which is a whole different part of England, it doesn't explain why his accent is so strong I can barely hear him though. 

"And also-" I stop walking and he stops talking. 

"Wait for me after class there," I point to a trophy case, and you can tell me 'and also' what" I chuckle. 

"Alright," he smiles and just as I step in the class the bell rings, don't ask how we were able to meet in a ten minute block.

^*^*^*^*   
"My name is Zayn," is the first thing he says as he sees me walking toward him. 

"I know," I laugh and he looks puzzled. 

"I mean you're the new kid, and every girl is talking about how hot you are," I shrug and we start walking and when he doesn't reply to me I look at him and his eyes look weird. There's like a mischievous look in his eye and I watch as his face breaks into a smirk.

"Do you think I'm hot?" He says it so sly and I think my eyes are about to roll off my head and than my head roll off my shoulders. 

I just stare at him as we walk toward my locker.

So that's why he came up to me? He just wanted to hit on me? But that's crazy, gay is the most rare thing in my high school. I know there is two or three but no one has come out yet.

"Harry!" Zayn tugs my arm, and there is a pole in my face. 

"Sorry, I," 

"Nothing to apologize for," he laughs, " You're the one who almost broke your nose." 

^*^*^*^*^*

"He asked if I thought he was hot! He might be gay forreal! Niall, what could I do without you?" 

Niall kinda sighs, "Just don't get your hopes up lad, I'm sure he's nice, but it's a little too perfect. The hot, new guy swoops you up and y'all live happily ever after and what not. Just make sure you don't give him anything without commitment."

"We just met today," I fire back," but I know," 

It does sound kinda weird, but than come to think of it, I haven't had a real relationship my whole life. I like boys and boys don't like boys around here.

I wish life would let me experience this.

^*^*^*^*

"There's a party tonight, come with me? I don't know anyone and I was invited," 

"I can't, I work on Friday's." I bite back and I know I'm being rude but no matter how hot he is , he keeps asking me to go places with him and I've come to the conclusion this is a set up. He wants to out and embarrass me, someone's probably paying him. I mean he came on way too strong for it to be Forreal like shouldn't he be a little nervous?

"What the bloody hell has been wrong with you this week? I thought you were cool." He scrunches his eyebrows and walks past me and that's the last time I talked to him until the summer.

 

•••••••

"So it's summer right? I mean we just graduated! And you still don't wanna go to a damn party?" Niall whines. 

"I'm good bro, I'd honestly just want to chill and smoke... You know I don't like people."

Niall kicks at the air and sighs.."You have no choice. You have to get out there and do something! Plus there's this girl and she's bringing a friend so...please?" He's on one knee and he looks ridiculous. Good thing we are just in the comfort of my room. 

Niall gets off the floor and leans against my tapestry and looks at me patiently.

"It's a solid," a smile at him.   
**** 

I wear tight black pants cause what else? I also wear a short sleeve button up and a fedora, letting my tattoos peak and my long hair flow. 

I look good. 

And I know I do cause everyone is staring. I've gained a lot of confidence from the time I leave my house to the time I get to the party and I smirk as Niall leads me through the crowd. 

"You look creepy," Niall rolls his eyes and I immediately change my facial structure. I look at him and assume he's texting that girl to find out where she is cause we are definitely lost. 

"There she is," he points and I let my eyes follow his finger. I roll my eyes as I see its Perrie Edwards, the schools biggest hoe so I know Niall just wants sex or head from her. 

I look at her friend and she's decent, but immediately smiles at me and takes my wrist, leading me to the couches. 

"I'm Gigi," She smiles, now holding my hand.

I nod at her.

I hate girls that come on too strong.

"You go to Perrie's school right, Harry? What grade are you in? I'm just graduated."

"Me too," I look over at her than I notice she stops rambling on about how much she hated high school and saw her starting at something or rather someone.

Zayn.

He's looking right over to us. Zayn grew way more mature than when I first started talking to him. His beard made him look gruffly and even more sexy.

He smirked at us and whispered something into the girl he was dancing withs ear.

"He's coming here?! Do I look okay?" She squeaks and immediately Lets go of my hand and looks at me in a worry. 

I don't answer her and instead I get up and make my way to the kitchen so I could avoid the awkwardness of watching him flirt with her.

"I thought I'd have to pry you from her," a low voice says from behind me from where I stand by the counter , grabbing a beer and I can already feel my dick twitch in interest at his low tone and I know it's Zayn.

"Uhm..no, I'm, we're not a thing." I explain to Zayn quickly, as I turn around to him.

"Good," he breathes. 

My eyes widen and my breath hitches and all the sudden I'm nervous.

"I just wanted to talk to you, I'm not trying to hurt you or anything." He looks worried.

"What?"

"It's just...you got red and look frightened," His eyebrows scrunch up, and he looks sorry as if he's done something wrong.

"Oh, I'm not scared," I think of something to say.."I got red cause I was holding my breath." I lie. I'm a shit liar, I can't get away with anything.

Zayn looks at me and than bursts out laughing. His tongue is rolling behind his teeth and he's holding his and belly and he's a different kind of gorgeous.

"Anyways..." Zayn says wiping at his eye, I haven't seen you around school much."

"You look for me or something," I smirk at him.

His eyes glint with mischief and he comes closer to me so I'm towering over him and I can't help but breathe in his scent.

"I might have been," 

I let out a breathe and watch as he walks away back into the crowd and I don't care if it's a prank anymore, I'm graduated anyway...I want that boy.


	3. Where are Ü Now ?

Harry hasn't seen Zayn in a few weeks. He appears and he reappears when he wants to and quite frankly he hates it; cause he wants him to appear now. His thoughts were of him constantly and he wanted to slap him for going away.

"We live in the smallest town ever, we're bound to find him!" Niall huffs. Harry know he's fed up with Zayn but Harry can't help it so neither will he. 

"I guess your right," Harry sighs and runs a hand through his bed head. 

Niall scrolls through Twitter and Harry decides to make breakfast , he runs down the steps and pulls out ingredients to make an omlet and his phone rings in his pocket. He simply ignores it and keeps cooking. 

"Are you done yet? I'm starving," Niall complains. 

Harry rolls his eyes and doesn't reply cause there is obviously two omelets on the table. As Harry sits down he checks his phone and almost chokes on a green bell pepper. 

@zaynjmalik just commented on your photo "found you ;)"

"Ew you look disgusting," Niall laughs at Harry.

"Zayn lurked to find me on Instagram!" Harry exclaims and Niall's mouth makes an "O". 

"Makes sense than I guess,"

 

^*^*^*

Zayn likes how naive and easy Harry is. He loves how Harry brags about him to Niall. He loves how Harry is putty in his hands. And Harry is cute as fuck too? Zayn definitely landed a good one. Zayn hadn't fucked a lot of people since he's gotten here, only one and it was a drunken mistake. 

He couldn't do Louis like that. He loves Louis and treasures him and assured Louis that Zayn was only here to do school work. 

But Zayn met Harry and was enticed with green eyes since he saw the curly haired boy. He'd always thought there was no one more attractive than Louis but....now he's second guessing. 

He's trying to keep the Skype calls as constant and not be so persistent in texting Harry but it's hard. 

Harry's started to take up Zayn's lustful thoughts and Zayn wants to ruin this boy so bad. 

Zayn gets dressed to leave and Lottie is on him in seconds, "Where are you going out so late?"

See Lottie is a big reason why Zayn is in such a great school. She basically let him live with her on his new scholarship to a university close to where she is and Louis practically begged her . But that only meant that she's a watchdog making sure that Zayn doesn't do anything "bad".

"I left my license at Cathrine's house yesterday and I need to go get it," Zayn says and doesn't wait for a response as he rushes out the door.

He was going to Harry's house, he was going to surprise the younger boy with flowers and maybe dick. 

Don't ask Zayn how he found out Harry's address but they've thrown a few kickbacks and Zayn asked around.

And when Harry opens the door to see Zayn his face flushes a bright red when he sees the flowers. 

Harry smiles from ear to ear and Zayn knew it was totally worth it. 

"You're a completely different type of beautiful you know that?" Zayn smirks and runs his hand from the side of Harry's curve and squeezes his little love handle causing Harry to blush harder and swat Zayn's hand away. 

"How'd you find out where I live?" Harry asks, inviting Zayn in and folding his arms together looking around the small townhouse.

"When I want something I'll do anything to get it," Zayn replies seriously and moves closer to Harry. "I had to see you again." 

Zayn's being incredibly flirtatious and Harry isn't even used to a little flirting from a boy so Harry just bites his lip and turns red. 

"What if you turned blue whenever you blushed?" Zayn laughs, "I could make a you a permanent blueberry, yeah?"

Harry burns red and rolls his eyes, seating himself on the couch.

Zayn sits next to him and Zayn is weird Harry decides when he sees Zayn pull out random stuff from out his pocket.

"I make music," Zayn says, "I'm going to be famous," 

Harry faces him and smiles. "Let's hear something then," 

"Do you recall Chris Brown or Usher?" Zayn asks. 

"Who hasn't?"

"Alright, well I feature in a song with them," he bites his lip and looks up at Harry. 

Harry's dick really can't help but to twitch in interest at that intriguing sight. 

"What's it called?" 

Zayn smiles boyishly, "Fuck you back to sleep," 

Harry shuffles on the couch and nods.

"Do you want to order Pizza or somethi-"

"You're a beautiful boy Harry, let me take you out properly." Zayn interrupts and Harry blinks. He blushes too, but he blinks. 

"A date?" Harry asks, eyes wide. 

"Exactly that, will you?" Zayn asks and grabs Harry's hand, running his thumb over it and looking intensely into his beautiful eyes. 

"Uhm, yeah, I will," Harry stutters and Zayn smiles and watches as Harry rushes up the stairs to get ready. 

Minutes later Niall strolls down and his eyes are wide when he sees Zayn. 

"Hey, you remember me from school?" Niall smiles and pats Zayn's back.

"Yeah, you played the guitar in the talent show and I could never forget a performance like that!" Zayn says and watches as Niall smiles cheekily and says thanks before heading into the kitchen. 

Harry comes down the stairs dressed in a fedora and loose button up shirt sleeve and probably the same black jeans with holes, exposing his tan skin.

"You look good," Zayn eyes him and shouts a goodbye to Niall before leaving.

Halfway through the car ride Zayn's phone goes off and he curses under his breath as he realized he forgot to call Louis all day. 

Harry looks at him and ,"well are you going to answer it?" 

"I'm with you at the moment, isn't it a bit rude ?" Zayn says and places his right hand on Harry's thigh as they pull up onto an American restaurant called Applebee's.

"Have you ever been here before?" Zayn asks as he opens the door for Harry. 

"Uh no, it's way out of town. How do you even know about it ? Didn't you just move here?" Harry asks puzzled. 

Harry's smart, not as naive as Zayn hoped so. 

"I looked up nice restaurants to take you, is that all special agent oso?" Zayn says and pulls Harry in close to him.

Harry laughs at the name but nods. 

People don't look at them weird until Zayn slides his hand in Harry's and immediately removes it.

Zayn looks furious and ignores where the waiter is showing them to sit and pins Harry against a nearby wall. 

"Who're you trying to impress, huh?" Zayn says through his teeth. 

Harry gulps and looks into Zayn's dark eyes. 

"Hold my hand," Zayn says, "I don't want anyone looking at you," he growls and pushed himself off the wall taking hold of Harry's hand and leads the way back to the table where the waitress is waiting.

Harry doesn't know if it's weird or not to be this turned on.

^*^*^^


	4. Green Eyed Distraction

"Hey baby, I've missed you so much! Have you been too busy with school?" Louis' chirpy voice rings over the phone. 

Zayn sweats a little, "Yeah, uhm, I've decided upon the AP classes and you know the amount of homework is bananas," Zayn lies smoothly.

Louis sighs, "Babe, I told you about overworking yourself my love, is there any way to change it?"

"What the fuck Louis, I can handle myself. Don't ever feel like I need you to worry about me," Zayn shouts through the phone, his anger punching his cool right in the face.

Louis squeaks at the sound of angry Zayn and in broken sighs replies, "Have you been taking your bipolar meds?"

"Don't need 'em, love you," and Zayn hangs up and descends down the stairs where Lottie is eating and scrolling through her phone on top the counter.

When she sees Zayn she rushes in front of the front door, Zayn watches as her breast move up and down as she runs.

"You've been going out all week, I won't allow you a free room and to be cheating on my brother you know? Tell me what's going on," Lottie locks her big, blue eyes on Zayn and he isn't the tiniest bit phased. 

"I'm going for a smoke," He lies, "Don't tell Louis, I'm just so stressed with the AP courses and not seeing him physically and such, I need this Lott," He forces his eyes to get watery and she looks up at him and sighs standing back from the door. 

"I understand," She gives him a sympathetic smile, and maybe he should feel a little bad but he really couldn't care less.

All he cared about  was his green eyed distraction.

^*^*^*

Zayn watches as Harry starts to fidget with the silicon bracelet on his wrist, his hand in his lap.

Zayn drove over to see Harry -of course- and him and Harry are laying on the couch eating wings and fries, cuddling and watching a movie. 

"What's wrong babe?" Zayn asks, he watches as Harry's cheeks peek crimson at the name and he loves this so much. 

"It's nothing," Harry bites his lip and looks up at Zayn, "I'm gonna miss you is all," 

Zayn is going back to town to go visit Louis and his family for a break they had coming up for UNI. 

Zayn can't believe he met Harry in high school and they still manage to live near each other as Zayn goes to UNI. 

Zayns dreamt of that.

"I'll miss you too baby," Zayn nudges his chin into Harry's cheek and it's the perfect time for a first kiss he decides. 

Harry looks up at him and Zayn flickers his eyes between Harry's lips and eyes and waits for Harry's eyes to give the okay signal. 

He lurches forward and connects their lips while reaching down to grope Harry's bum. 

Harry giggles into the kiss and Zayn finds it odd. Was Zayn a bad kisser? 

Zayn gropes him more aggressively and pulls Harry ontop of him, so that Harry is straddling him and Harry knows this isn't a game but Harry's eyes are wild and all Zayn can read is more. 

Harry's dick is hard and he wants nothing more than for experienced Zayn to show him something. 

Harry wants more tongue and more of Zayn's mouth and he's heaving into the kiss his breath is ragged when he pulls away and Zayn groans in frustration. 

"There's no way we're doing anything more than kissing, but," Zayn pulls Harry in by his hair softly, but he knows Harry likes it rough so Harry's practically under his control at the moment, "I want to fuck you so bad, I want to be your first everything, baby," Harry moans at the words his eyes big and his train of thought lost. 

"I need something," Is all he can say. 

Zayn licks his lips and kisses the corner of Harry's mouth. 

"Next time? It doesn't feel right to do more when he have just had our first kiss," Zayn doesn't know why he's saying that cause he just wants to fuck Harry anyway.

But Zayn doesn't just want to be a prick he wants Harry to remember him and remanence about him. 

Harry smiles at how sweet the gesture is and nods, "Zayn?"

Zayn looks at him and moves Harry back into their cuddling position, "hmm?" 

"I want you to be my first everything too," Harry says sheepishly. 

Zayn smiles and cards his fingers through Harry's locks. 

^*^*^*  
Zayn ends up spending the night and wakes up before anyone else in the house and kisses Harry's forehead before rushing home to grab his bookbag as class started in fifteen, when he gets there he runs to his room and heads straight for his bookbag as he's going to be late for class. 

"Where were you last night?" A chirpy voice says from Zayn's bed and Zayn screams. I mean, Zayn screams like a little girl.

"Louis..? Well, you nearly frightened the life out me you git, I have to get to class. we'll talk later." 

"Later?" Louis says and there's something different about him. 

He removes the covers from over himself, exposing a white laced langerai  and Zayn's dick throbs in his pants. 

"Maybe I can miss one class," Zayn gulps. 

Zayn is aching for Louis to turn around so he can see his ass. 

"Oh no, school first!" Louis teases, "I'll be here when you get back," 

Zayn shakes his head and stalks closer toward Louis flipping over the little lad to expose the tan meat outlined by the white. 

"Oh my god," Zayn groans, groping it. 

Louis flips himself around and smiles innocently like a mischievous child. 

"I'll be waiting," Louis smirks and Zayn shakes his head and climbs onto the bed with Louis. 

And when Zayn fucks Louis it's hard and rough and, "You've never made love to me like that before," Louis says and he's looking at Zayn all accusingly. 

 

You can't blame Zayn really, he's planned on about seventeen thousand ways how he wants to fuck Harry and how he'll be so rough but gentle and Harry will never forget him. 

Louis doesn't like rough at all, maybe once a month but otherwise it's slow and romantic but Zayn couldn't help but fuck him like how he would Harry. 

Zayn's phone beeps from his pocket and he knows it's Harry telling him to pay attention in class cause he knows of Zayn's short attention span. 

Louis raises and eyebrow and Zayn saunters over to the ground and picks up his pants and reads

Styles: Pay attention! Don't be asleep...you didn't come all this way for nothing smartie pants :) <3

Zayn hides his smile before deleting the text and laying down next to Harr-Louis...

What has his life become ?


	5. Fuck Harry Styles

"You guys aren't even dating! You have no commitment to him!" Niall yells as if the louder his voice is the more Harry will realize it. 

"We are too!" Harry frowns, "We just haven't had a title yet." 

"All I'm saying is you have no reason to be upset he's not calling, I told you not to get attached. I also said, they don't want put me in AP classes for no reason." 

Harry sighs and pouts the way into his room until he decides to get a good movie and sweets as a distraction. 

"You want anything from the store?" Harry yells up the stairs and it's a kind gesture, which he's hoping Niall will say no but....

"Yeah, Oreo's! Thanks Harry!" 

Harry rolls his eyes and hears the strumming of a guitar as he locks the front door. 

When he arrives at the store he ignores the creatures with vaginas (joke! lol) that stare at him for too long and hard and grabs everything he needs and than looks at an iTunes gift card that makes him think of Zayn's music. 

He smiles at the promise of a song with a beautiful boy with green eyes and unseen brown curls with obscene pink lips and soft butterscotch skin. 

He blushes when he remembers Zayn describing him like that, like Zayn had thought about Harry's face all day.

"Sir!" The cashier smiles, waving a hand in Harry's direction.

"Sorry," Harry blushes, opening his arms to drop everything on the belt and waits to pay. 

"How was your day?" The old man asks and they start little conversation until Harry's phone rings and it's Zayn. Harry pretends that his heart doesn't skip a beat.

"Hey love, I can't tell you how sorry I am that I haven't called! Apparently Safaa was upset that I didn't bring her a present and threw my phone at the wall, therefore the screen blacked out. I miss you," 

Harry smiles feeling like a bulldozer has been lifted off his shoulders and opens the car door dropping his groceries in the back. 

"I missed you too Zayn, feisty is she?" Harry laughs, turning on his engine. 

"Ye-" Zayn starts than is abruptly cut off.

"Zayn?" Harry frowns.

"Where are you? And don't lie I just heard your engine. It's nearly bloody ten," Zayn snaps through the phone and Harry swallows as he's driving down the dark road, realizing it is a bit dark.

"I went to go get sweets from the store, I'm about to watch a movie at the house with Niall," Harry says pulling into the driveway. 

Zayn sighs than pauses for a minute, " I'm sorry for being suffocating. I don't want to drive you away," 

Harry shakes his head fiercely even if Zayn can't see him. "I don't think you are annoying or suffocating or anything like that," 

"That's good, cause quite frankly I'm not trying to loose this one." And Harry's heart slams in his chest.

^*^*^*^*

Zayn isn't in love with Harry but Harry sure does have this talent for keeping Zayn up at night, clouding his every thought of white teeth and dimples. 

"Babe, are you okay?" Louis asks climbing onto the bed with Zayn who is trying to pay attention to a book for lit class. Zayn knows that Louis knows it irritates the fuck out of him if he's reading and someone interrupts him, but Zayn really can't be mean to Louis.

"I'm absolutely fine, why?" 

"I mean... You haven't flipped the page for at least fifteen minutes," He says looking genuinely concerned. 

"I'm fine love, just an intolerable amount of shit going on a UNI, yeah? Just stressed," Zayn says and it's not a lie or anything, he's got work to do even on his break. 

"Away with that for a bit then!" Louis cheers. Obviously feeling like he hasn't gotten much attention from Zayn.

Zayn groans cause school and his growing desperation for Harry. 

He misses him and it's odd because it's just suppose to be a simple fuck, bug Harry is just different all around. I mean who's obsessed with bananas and has unreal long curly hair and wears fedoras? Harry Styles and that's it. Maybe Billy Ray Cyrus minus the banana bit.

"See there's a smile!" Louis beams and it's adorable. 

Zayn feels awful, realizing that he was indeed smiling because of Harry and not his lovely boyfriend.

Louis is the best and has always been there for Zayn but he's too deep like, neck deep obsessed with Harry. 

He shouldn't have started messing around with him he knows but he was mesmerized by green eyes and a lanky figure since he had seen him in high school. 

He couldn't ignore it. 

"Zayn, what the bloody hell is wrong?! Are you quite finished with lying to me now?" Louis exclaims feeling ignored, his face is burning red. Zayn has been too distracted since he's been here and it's so unfair. 

"I miss you! I haven't seen you on months and you can barely pay attention to me," Louis says, his voice is cracking and he's close to tears. 

Than as Zayn is about to comfort him and tell him he's sorry Louis looks past him at the wall in a quick motion.

"You met someone else," he accuses and now he is crying. Tears rolling down his face.

Zayn is fast to retaliate, "No! Louis? I couldn't," 

But he could.

"Is it a girl? A petite girl with a petite body and breast and blonde hair?" Louis asks, no more tears but rage.

"No girl," Zayn says almost laughing cause lol he's gay. "Ask Lottie! I tell her when I'm going out and why and I've only spent the night over Catharine's once." 

Louis looks unsure and Zayn's gonna cry if Louis doesn't accept his apology. 

"Louis, I'm helplessly in love with you! I've loved you since I was fucking twelve and I haven't stopped." Zayn tries looking at Louis with pleading eyes. "Look, I'll pay attention to my baby boy the rest of the night," 

Louis smiles a bit then, "okay," 

And now it's all fuck Harry Styles, I can't risk loosing this.

^*^*^*^*  
Zayn is found pretty good at ignoring Harry's texts and not thinking too much about him until... 

Styles: apparently we can all be little Malik's! You: You calling me a nerd? And I'm really proud of you!! When do you begin your semester Styles: be proud Zayn it's a good look on you & this fall And Zayn's heart bursts because Zayn did that. Zayn showed Harry how important school is and having a future. He couldn't be more proud so his heart bursts. ^*^*^*^* "It's your last day here," Louis sighs sadly and Zayn feels that dreadful feeling with him. "I'm going to miss you," Zayn's says pecking Louis' lips softly. Louis just nods, but Zayn knows Louis will miss him he's just that upset he can't talk. "Well let's make it worth it yeah?" And Louis is smiling. So they bake cookies and Zayn feels so safe and at home and Louis is smiling at him that smile where his eyes disappear and he's a beautiful crinkled piece of art.


	6. I Dare You

"Are we like...okay?" Harry asks on the brink of tears. Zayn has been ignoring him since Zayn got back from his trip and this is not okay. 

He literally had to wait outside Zayn's Sociology class. 

Zayn looks tired and puffy when he turns around to face Harry, his hazel eyes obviously didn't expect Harry at all as they were surprised. 

"I'm sorry," He breathes," Just been busy with UNI," He sighs. 

"Oh, don't feed me that bullshit you feed your mom cause you ignore her calls. Don't give me that excuse you give cause you forget an old friends birthday. I'm different, I'm Harry and I want the fucking truth," Harry snaps. His cheeks are a angry red and Zayn likes the smiling red better than this one. 

Zayn almost smiles cause Harry is quite fiesty and it's just like him to do this.

"What do you want me to say?" Zayn says. 

"The truth," Harry rolls his eyes and throws his hands in front of him. 

Oh I had a boyfriend while I was talking to you lol mb

Zayn just stares at him cause he's definitely not going to say that. 

"You've been leading me on. I thought you had feelings for me but how silly am I ?!" Harry shouts. Students are starring but Harry couldn't care less. 

"I don't know what to tell you Harry, but I wasn't leading you -ugh- I'm confused. I want to figure out what, yeah? I don't know anymore." Zayn says holding Harry's eyes so maybe Harry can see the honesty in them. 

The last thing Zayn wants to do is hurt Harry but the last last thing he wants to do is hurt Louis and the last last last thing he wants is for Louis to find out about Harry.

But Harry is looking at him with shiny eyes and a crease in his soft, tan skin and those jeans and that pout on his pink lips. 

And it's like getting high...looking at Harry is dizzy and wonderful and Zayn wants and wants but he needs to break this bad habit.

 

Louis is salad and Harry is chocolate cake and Zayn doesn't know anymore. 

Harry is just watching Zayn study him and he curses himself when he blushes, hiding his face. 

"I can't let you leave," Zayn decides right then and there and he doesn't mean to say it except he does.

Harry scoffs, "Sure, you're doing such a good job of showing it. I just wanted closure, that's why I'm here. You're not playing me. I'm cute, I'll find another boy," 

And he walks away feeling quite superior and satisfied with the look on Zayn's face until there is a hand on his chest pushing him up against a wall and it's so hard he can't help the puff of air that escapes him.

"What the fuck was that?" Zayn growls in Harry's ear, pressing him further in the wall. 

"Fuck, Zayn, you're hurting me." Harry breathes wearily out.

"Fuck with me Styles, do it , I dare you. I'll shoot up you're whole crusty ass house. Let me see you with another male." Zayn bites at Harry's jaw roughly and swiftly walks out of the university. 

Harry just stands there dumbfolded watching the empty space where Zayn had occupied. 

"Are you okay?!" A pretty girl with brown hair and big brown doe eyes asks him(pic of her above) "I'm sorry about him, he's my bestfriend and I wanted to help...but I knew he wasn't gonna hurt you ...Louis right?" 

"Harry," He corrects her. 

"Sorry I don't know where I got Louis from!" She laughs and blinks her long lashes and moves her hair out her face.

"I'm Cathrine," She smiles and motions for Harry to walk along side her. 

"Harry," He smiles back. So Zayn talks about him to her as a boyfriend? Maybe he is just busy with school. 

They walk out the university and the air freshens their faces. 

"I'll take you home or did you drive?" She asks as they stop infront of her small car. 

"I drove, but I'd like to still talk to you." Harry has to know what's going on in Zayn's head.

"I'll call you, I have to go to work but that sounds lovely!" She smiles at him and Harry gives him her number as his died.

^*^*^*

Harry walks into his little condo after a long day registering for his fall semester looking for where the "crust" - as Zayn so nicely described- was. 

"Harry! Thank God! I thought something happened to you, I've been in front of the window waiting for ya." Niall pulls Harry into a rough hug. 

Harry pats his back and releases Niall's tight grip, "Why'd you think that?" 

"Zayn kept coming 'round every hour and we both called and no answer. Poor lad looked terrified," Niall says hinting I should probably give Zayn a call. 

"My phone died, I'm fine." Harry says as he climbs the steps, and ignoring the betrayal of his heart leaping and mouth going dry at the thought of Zayn being so worried about Harry.

And Zayn'll be the death of him , he knows.

***

"I'm glad we're back to normal!" Louis says sleepily over Skype. 

"I love you and saw you were upset so I changed, I'd go to war for you Lou," Zayn says to him and it's sincere and it makes Louis unsleepy and give a loud smile. 

"I love you more!" Louis says and he can barely say it he's smiling so hard than suddenly he's frowning, "I can't believe I thought you were cheating. I doubted you and I'm sorry..." And then there's a twink in his eye," I'll make it up to you daddy." He looks into the camera so seductively Zayn swallows hard. 

His dick is starting to stand at attention, but his heart is heavy and full of guilt. 

"Later, yeah? I'm talking to my school tomorrow about having a block schedule," 

"So you can come visit more?!" Louis is squealing and terribly wrong. 

"Love, I love Lottie but I'd like to live on my own." Zayn says quickly and watches as Louis face turns into stone. 

"Oh. Okay. Goodnight," He says and signs out before Zayn can even utter out a word. 

Why does love have to be so hard? Zayn decides to climb into bed and just scrolls through Twitter for a few minutes until something catches his eye...

Don't you dare say you love someone if you cheat, cause you don't. If you did that person would be on your mind 24/7 where if it gets to the point of you even having lustful thoughts the guilt will eat you.

Zayn swallows, he loves Louis. Louis is a fresh green salad with grilled chicken and he's good for Zayn. They've been together since freshman year and have been going strong until Harry. Louis is Zayn's rock of moral support. And maybe Zayn just doesn't want to loose Louis in his life and that's the only reason he's with him. Cause Louis is Zayn's bestfriend and its felt like that forever and it hurts Zayn to realize. 

 

Zayn can't go to sleep that night cause his thoughts are killing him, but does he really love Louis?


	7. Do Something

And Harry can't really take on Zayn's dare as he knows of no one who is actually gay. 

But he wants to.

He wants Zayn to be all possessive, flaring nostrils and a deadly glare.

"Harry?" Niall asks waving a hand in Harry's direction.

Harry releases his lip-he didn't know he was biting and sighed- "Yeah?" 

"Some girls at the door for you. Put me on, bro," Niall winks boyishly and Harry rolls his eyes. Niall's sweet, but he's a proper dog when he's single and Harry's pretty sure he's not trying to date Curvy Catherine. 

Harry gets his arse off the couch, and rubs it slightly whilst walking toward the door where Catherine stands smiling. 

"You're roomies hot. Zayn doesn't get jealous?" She whispers. 

"Not that I know of," Harry chuckles. His heart pinches at the sound of Zayn's name. 

"Well, what a shame. Let's go eat, I'm starved." She complains and turns around and Harry is gay but she got a ass especially in that sundress. 

Harry wonders briefly if Zayn's bisexual and has done anything with her. He decides he can't see why not and his blood boils at the thought. 

"Have you and Zayn ever.." Harry voices his thoughts after he climbs into the car and shuts the door behind him. 

"Yeah. I helped him realize he was gay?" She straps herself in and starts the car," It was kind I of embarrassing. I liked Zayn a lot. I mean I'm hot, and he is so it was just like what people expected." 

She pauses and looks over to Harry as she backs out of the driveway," I lost my virginity to him. And I was an experiment to see if he was gay..how sick?" 

Harry's jaw dropped. 

"Yeah, me too," She laughs bitterly and pulls up on Waffle House.

"You're friends with him now?" Harry asks completely bewildered.

 

"It's this whole, 'him chase me down apologize nonstop cause I knew him best and I'm so important' type of thing and I caved in. You can't really help it when it's Zayn Malik." 

Harry nods cause he totally gets it. 

"Anyways, let's go eat."

*******  
"Do you want to come in?" Harry asks when Cathrine drops him off. 

"No, I have -" and she's cut off by car headlights burning into their faces. 

Zayn. 

"Catherine?" Zayn's eyes widen and he can feel his face burn. Did she tell him of Louis? How'd they know each other?

She gives him a look and she knows now and Zayn just hugs her and tells her he'll see her later. 

"Harry..." Zayn breathes nervously. 

"Decided that you want to now acknowledge me?" Harry huffs and even in the dark Zayn knows he's rolling his eyes. 

Harry's quick to get in the house but Zayn is quicker. 

"What?" 

"Shut up and listen. Damn it, be a mature adult." 

"Says the one pushing people against walls," 

Zayn ignores him and runs up the stairs to what he assumes is Harry's room and Harry is quick to follow him. 

"Get out!" Harry huffs.

"Babe, if you really wanted me out you would've called the cops five minutes ago," Zayn smiles and locks the room door shrugging off his coat exposing a white v neck and his tattoos on display and Harry huffs, he stares at Zayn's olive skin he wants to bite, but he huffs.

"I seem to be in a predicament," Zayn starts. He sits himself on Harry's bed and pats the space next to him and Harry complies. 

"See, I've been trying to forget you, but it's seemingly just not an option anymore." Zayn whispers and his hand is inching up Harry's thigh. 

Harry can't even ask why, as Zayn draws steady patterns into Harry's upper thigh. The feeling burns through his tight pants.

"Yeah?" Harry asks getting dizzy. His pants are getting tighter and he's itching to kiss Zayn. 

"Mhm..I'm going to treat you better I promise." 

Harry's heart is in his mouth. 

"I'm scared you're going to leave again. I hate unstableness." He admits ignoring his running emotions. 

"I won't," Zayn promises and he kisses Harry's neck up to his jaw and then the corner of his mouth. 

And Harry can't resist anymore he just grabs Zayn's face and kisses him roughly and holds Zayn's promise in his heart. 

He moves on top of Zayn and lifts his hips to meet Zayn and their growing lengths throb and grind in a delicious way. 

"Do something.." Harry breathes, but barely coherent,"please," he begs.

And it makes Zayn groan and he rolls so that Harry is on the bottom and he palms Harry through his trousers. 

Harry's mouth falls open and he's mewling incoherent words. 

Zayn moves to unbuckle Harry's pants and that when Harry snaps his eyes open. 

He's starring at Zayn and he looks nervous and excited all at once. 

"It's okay baby," Zayn assured him and he gapes when he begins to see Harry's bare, soft skin. 

"What?" Harry asks seeing Zayn's reaction, clearly embarrassed. He's reaching to cover his boxers because maybe his dick is small?

"No, no!" Zayn says immediately, "It's just- where did you come from?" 

Harry sighs clearly relieved. 

"I've never seen such tan, smooth skin. I didn't even tell you to shave." Zayn is ecstatic and it makes Harry giggle and wiggle all the way out his jeans.

Zayn rubs up Harry's thighs and kisses just below Harry's boxers. 

Zayn removes Harry's boxers with his teeth, watching Harry's curious eyes and without warning takes Harry into his mouth. 

Harry spits out a curse word and squeezes his eyes shut when Zayn licks from his balls to his tip and can't even keep his eyes open to see the flutter of Zayn's eyelashes. But he wants to. 

He wants to so bad. 

But this is too much. Zayn spits on his leaking tip and starts jerking him off and licking and Harry is seeing all the constellations and undiscovered planets. 

"Fuck," He moans so loudly and he's about to come Zayn knows so he lets go with a pop and watches as Harry's dick throbs and he's spilling his load all over himself. 

Harry smiles all dopey at him and says,  
"That's not what I imagined at all." 

"Better right?" Zayn laughs, wiping his mouth. He's achingly aware of his own erection, but he'll take care of it himself. 

"Way better,"


	8. Truth

"Lou-"

"No Zayn, It's final. I've already made the arrangements."

"Louis, you're being completely irrational!" Zayn yells. His face is burning and he's so close to wanting to slap Louis.

"Why aren't you happy? You should be ecstatic I'm moving over there! You'll get see me everyday." Zayn can hear Louis pouting through the phone. 

"Do you still love me?" Louis asks breaking Zayn out of his thoughts. "Cause I mean, I'll do anything to make us work. We've been together for such a long time and I don't even-"

"I do love you." Zayn says cutting Louis off. His heart twists at the sliver of guilt that passes through him.

"I'm going to be outside Lottie's house in about fifteen minutes." Louis says over the phone and Zayn sighs and hangs up, immediately going to the bathroom to take his bipolar meds. 

'Okay Zayn you already told him you were moving out but you need to leave like in a week max' 

Zayn starts looking for flats he can afford but there are absolutely none that are in his college budget. 

"Fuck!" He lets out a frustrated groan and decides he'll get a roommate. 

Minutes later he hears knocking and Lottie squealing and shouting "Oh, I missed you Louis!" 

Zayn deletes his thread with Harry and deletes snapchat before he double checks everything so it's Harry free and saunters down the stairs.

Louis stares at Zayn and bites his lip when he sees that Zayn's smile doesn't reach his eyes.

Zayn wraps his arms around Louis, "I've missed you." Zayn says softly.

Lottie than excuses herself to go food shopping and they don't even pay attention to her.

Louis steps towards him and wraps his hands around Zayn's neck and kisses him so roughly. He wants Zayn to experience this pleasurable pain. He wants Zayn to know he's hurting as he bites his lips. He wants Zayn to remember and he just wants his Zayn to come back. 

Zayn pulls away and starts pulling off Louis clothes and biting his skin and traces an empty space on Louis chest with his mouth and Louis is too turned on to be confused.

But Zayn doesn't realize when he's mouthing the swallows he can see through Harry's shirts on Louis and when he's realizing what he's done he slowly stops and the guilt eats at him.

"Zayn, what's going on?" Louis asks. He's not even surprised Zayn stopped. 

"I-I can't," He picks up his shirt off the floor and climbs into his room and tries to work on his essay for UNI at his little desk. 

His heart clenches when he hears broken sobs and slamming doors. 

Then he hears someone coming up the steps and he's scared Louis is going to kill him but it's worse...Lottie is standing there, her hands fisted at her sides and her face burning red and Zayn immodestly stands up.

"What did you do to my brother!" She yells and starts throwing punches -which actually hurt- "Get out! Get out!" 

Zayn doesn't have to be told twice and Lottie watches him pack his things into a duffle bag and he'll just get his other stuff later cause this is too much. 

He grabs his laptop bag and when he looks back toward the door Louis is there to now and his eyes are bloodshot red and all the sudden Zayn is angry and drops his bags. 

"You're so weak Louis," He starts.

"I'll call the cops if you-" Lottie starts.

Louis just looks at her with pleading eyes cause he's finally getting the truth.

"You're so weak, you're crying cause I don't want to fuck you? You're pathetic! You have no future either! I'm going to be a CEO and you're going to be working under the people that work for me. Harry's twice the man you think you are." 

In every cheating case there's a slip up and here it is. 

This is going to change everything and Zayn must notice cause his whole demeanor changes. His face falls and he's not angry anymore.

"Harry..." Louis says and he tastes it on his tongue and etches into his brain and hates him. 

And he's so upset and he's back to crying actually full-blown cursing Harry and Zayn and he can't even talk right when Zayn realizes what he's done. 

"Louis, I'm - Louis I - Louis -" He doesn't know what to say and when he reaches for Louis, Lottie stands in the way and he pushes her out the room and locks it. 

"I can't believe this! Oh my god! 9 years for what?" Louis yells and he can't even breathe. 

"Baby, I'm sorry," Zayn holds him and Louis can't even fight back cause Zayn's right Louis is weak. He's so weak he still feels so safe in Zayn's arms and he wants Zayn to hold him tighter and tell him Harry is a random name he made up to make him mad. 

But he has to see him. He has to see the guy that keeps Zayn from calling him and makes Zayn smile at the air and makes Louis unfuckable. 

And they just sit in that position after Lottie stops banging on the door and they rock back and forth on Zayn's carpet and Zayn never cries but he does then cause everything is about to change. 

"I'm so sorry Louis," Zayn speaks up. 

Louis turns to look at that devil behind the angelic face and grimaces cause it's not fair. They were each other's lifeline and he was with Zayn when he was pudgy and awkward to when he was all eyelashes and cheekbones. when people started assuming they were gay he even dated Cathrine for a little and Louis couldn't take it. So Zayn made up that he realized he was gay after her so that Louis could feel better.

"Why?" Is all Louis can say. 

Zayn's lips tremble and he shuts his eyes. 

"Why did you do this to me Zayn?" 

"I can't loose you Louis, you've always been there. I can't."

Louis heart slams in his rib cage. 

"I asked you , I asked you why you cheated on me."

Zayn starts picking at the carpet cause he can't lie. He absolutely fucked up this time. Things can't ever go back now. 

"I don't-" He breathes in and out and he knows he has to say it to bring this all the end. "I don't love you anymore."

And there it is. The spark that started world war three.


	9. Don't mess with Harry

Louis can't cry anymore. He just lays in bed and listens to Lottie talk shit about Zayn. 

He can't help but wonder if Zayn is with him right now if they are celebrating the fact they got rid of Louis. 

They really never broke up. The words never came out his mouth and he hangs onto that and it's pathetic how much he still yearns for Zayn. 

"Don't cry anymore. I invited Cathrine over I told her what's up and I know you guys used to be friends." 

"I hate her." Louis states bluntly.

"I'll put it this way than...Catherine is your ticket to Harry so I suggest you get ready." Lottie smirks and Louis loves her .

~*~

"Hey, I've only got ten minutes. I have to be at work. I've got to be prepared for when the baby comes," 

"Oh my gosh! Congrats!" And Louis rolls his eyes as Lottie starts gushing. 

"Tell me about Harry." Louis says cause he really doesn't have time for bullshit he has to mope around some more after this. 

"Look, I really like Harry. He's such a sweet kid and I know you don't want to hear this but Zayn is so happy with him and Zayn told me he got Harry to go to school and a good one too and you know he's always wanted to be successful with someone. I think Harry is every thing Zayn wants." 

The room is spinning and Louis wants this 'Harry' to disappear. And he wants to cry cause he sounds perfect. 

Louis gulps. "Can I see a picture?" 

Cathrine smiles sadly at him like she knows Louis is about to be even more upset and pulls up his Instagram....harrystyles

Louis heart twitches cause he has these beautiful green eyes and long brown curly hair he can imagine Zayn tugging and a lanky body . 

His eyes widen when he sees a picture at the beach and there's two swallows prominent on his chest in the spot where Zayn had traced just yesterday. And he feels a sharp stab in his heart and bile threatening to rise.

"I'm going to be sick," He groans and rushes into the bathroom.

~*~

Louis's phone goes off and he's reminded that he forgot to block Zayn again. Zayn's been leaving him voicemail after voicemail and text after text and he pretends it doesn't effect him, but it does. He's calling and texting more than he was before. 

"Why's your face like that? I thought I told you to block him." Lottie sighs.

Louis shrugs and looks at the text.

Zayn 


	10. Winning Back Zayn

"I cannot believe you're doing this! I'm officially out of this. Don't ask me for help," Lottie rolls her eyes mumbling about how "unbelievable" Louis is while climbing the stairs.

Louis just shakes his head cause she doesn't understand. 

Louis heart stops when his phone rings in his pocket but when he pulls it out he rolls his eyes to see he's worrying for no reason. "Hello," he answers.

 

"Hey, uhm...your uh, your car....it's fixed,"

Louis ignores the way Liam - the mechanic - stutters and moves to peek out the window remembering his car was gone.

"Thanks, I can pick it up now than?"

"Ughh, yeah, yeah that'd be good."

"Great! Be there in a few." 

Louis briefly wonders how desperate this plan he's already harboring might be, but his fingers hover over Zayn's name before he calls, his eyes clenched.

"Louis?" It's more like Louehhh and he'll never get over it. He'll never forget how beautiful his voice is. "I'm glad you called. Look, what I-"

"I need a ride and Lottie's car isn't here, so..."

"Oh," and there's a pause that sounds a bit like shuffling. "I'm on my way babe," and the line is cut. 

Louis heart clenches at the familiar name. It's like Zayn is this fictional character. 

 

Louis jumps in the shower and by the time he hears a knock at the front door he's fixing his hair in the cinnamon roll that he knows Zayn likes.

"Cmon princess!" Zayn laughs after ten minutes of waiting and ends up meeting him up the stairs as he kneels beside Louis whom is tying his shoes. 

"Don't call me that," Louis slaps his arm. "You call it that."

"Louis-"

"No, I just need a ride, thanks by the way. It's the least you could do." Louis says brushing off his denim pants when he stands up and he get a good look at Zayn.

"Your face!" Louis frowns, his face dropping immediately and he almost touches him, but he ends up avoiding Zayn's face like its a flame and ends up letting his hovering hand drop back to his side.

"I got in a fight," Zayn sighs. He looks past Louis cause here comes twenty-one questions.

"I-I....you don't want to talk about it do you?"

Zayn shakes his head and his eyes searches Louis face. 

He watches Louis slightly chapped lips part and his cheeks heat up when he notices Zayn's stare.

"How are things with you and Harry anyway?" He scoffs snapping out of his trance, leading the way to Zayn's car.

"Louis," Zayn sighs, "Aye, don't you dare think you are about to drive my car when you wrecked your own," Zayn laughs. 

And it feels easy. They laugh and it's genuine and Louis starts to realize maybe they just needed time to miss each other and loose each other and then they would be better when they got back together. 

"Babe?" Zayn asks after watching Louis stare at him for a while.

"Uhh, I'm good. I'll just get in the passengers." After a few minutes of driving Louis decides to play their song and when he does you can see the soft smile and fond roll of Zayn's eyes. Nonetheless he sings along.

And I wanna call you mine , wanna hold you're hand forever and never let you forget it , baby I , I wanna make you feel wanted 

And it's soo soothing coming out of Zayn's mouth cause he sounds 100x better than Hunter Hayes. 

Zayn looks over to Louis when they hault to a stop at the red light, his eyes searching Louis like they did earlier and this time Louis embraces the attention and smiles and then Zayn ends up smiling and suddenly frowns.

"How did I forget I love you?" Zayn shakes his head trying to pull away from his leaning touch but Louis won't let him, he pushes his lips against Zayn's and tugs the hair at the nape of his when he tries and licks his way in his mouth.

A sudden car horn goes off and Louis so scared he ends up biting Zayn's tongue.

"Fuck!" Zayn hisses before blaring the car horn back and furrowing his eyebrows together like he does when he's upset. He turns up the radio signaling he doesn't want to talk.

Zayn puts his hand on Louis thigh ten minutes later and Louis stares at him. The feeling burns through his trousers and he remembers how Zayn would grip his smooth thighs when they made love.

And it's too much....

"Zayn, Zayn...you can't have both of us," Louis says quietly. 

"I know, but it's hard. I'm in love with you both." 

"You love him?" Louis screams suddenly, his voice echoing throughout the car. He hates himself for how he starts crying. "I ...Get me out the fucking car. Let me out!" Louis can feel snot running out his nose and he can barely breathe.

Zayn pulls over on the highway but grabs ahold of Louis and he wipes his face off before he places chaste kisses all over his face. 

Louis is resistant at first but he's suddenly too weak to fight back.

"How long have you been seeing him? Eight out of nine years?" Louis hiccups.

"Babe, I'm- listen, I don't know. I just don't know anymore I'm confused." 

"That doesn't mean you can cheat! Get me back on the road. I can't be with you any longer I'm gonna loose my shit."

Zayn mumbles under his breath and drives toward the auto repair place.

When they get there the mechanic -Liam- stares at Louis a little too long.

When Liam goes in the back to get paperwork Zayn grabs Louis wrist harshly.

"What the fuck was that?" Zayn seethes in Louis ear.

"What?" 

"Him looking at you like that, you guys are fucking?" 

Louis smirks then. "I didn't want you to find out." Louis lies. 

Zayn's breath becomes harsh and rapid. "Let's see how he fucks with no dick. Give me his fucking address." 

Louis laughs mockingly but he's enjoying this jealous Zayn. He always has. The threat he makes than the marking of his territory and finally how he fucks you so hard all you remember is his name and Louis shivers at the promise of it. 

Liam comes back a smile on his face and than it's like he just notices Zayn.

He wants to ask if it's his boyfriend but the words bubble in his mouth and nothing comes out. A sheen coat of disappointment surrounds him, but he keeps smiling.

"You're uhm...car is out back, I'll just show you to it now." 

"Well I'm sure you and Louis have other plans." Zayn suggests in a venomous tone despite the other boys protruding muscles. 

"Oh uhm-" Liam starts, and is immediately cut off by Louis.

"Tomorrow actually right Lionel?"

"Liam," He corrects. 

"I love that name!" Louis smiles at him, stroking a hand through his hair.

Zayn laughs mechanically cause he's not stupid. There's no way Louis would fuck someone without knowing their name. 

"Bye Lou," He smiles mockingly and nods at Liam before heading back to his car. 

"So much for lunch." Louis mumbles under his breath. He looks down at his stomach with a pout. 

"If I may be of uh assistance on that?" Liam asks shyly.

Louis cocks his head to the side before looking at Liam.

"You mean take me to lunch?" 

"Uhm yeah," Liam smiles.

"I don't think I'm ready to do that." Louis answers honestly. It's been Zayn, Zayn, Zayn for nine years and he can't imagine anyone else, especially not now.

"As friends than. I could use some," Liam laughs and Louis is a sucker for this guy's face already.

"Alright," Louis smiles kindly. He could sure use a friend too.


	11. Game Over

         Zayn doesn't know how it happens he just knows it's very, very wrong. Louis ends up dragging Zayn into a bar with a call and it confuses Zayn further cause he's positive he's in love with Harry and shouldn't be worrying about Louis.

And Louis has always been a very touchy and when he's drunk he's an human octopus. His arms and legs are everywhere all over Zayn. 

"I can't believe you cheated on me!" Louis shouts as Zayn tries to make a quick get away straight for the door and to Louis house. 

"You hurt me! You said you'd never do it again after Catherine!" Louis is full on sobbing and soon enough he's kicked out and Zayn follows behind.

Louis straps himself in Zayn's car and when Zayn climbs into the car he buys him coffee and water to sober him up. 

"Why though?" Louis sniffs and Zayn's heart shatters. 

"Why what?" He knows what.

"Why'd you hurt me? Have I done anything to you? Cause I'm sorry Zayn, but I just cannot move on and I still lov-"

"Louis," Zayn shakes his head. "I'm in love with someone else. And listen, I am so sorry for hurting you. It was so stupid and reckless. But I loved him since I met him and I couldn't help it." 

Louis just nods his head. "Will you lay with me?" 

Zayn raises an eyebrow, but ends up agreeing when Louis brings up a  pre-rolled blunt. 

"Don't you miss this?" Louis smiles at Zayn. 

There sitting cross-legged across from each other and the haze of smoke surrounds them. 

"Yeah, 'course."

"I bet he doesn't even smoke," Louis laughs. "I bet he's a goody-goody."

"He is." Zayn agrees," and he's good for me. Let's not talk about him," 

Louis will end up crying and it will kill Zayn's high. 

Zayn ends up taking off his jumper and socks, rummaging through Louis drawers to find his favorite sweatpants. 

It feels different now. Louis eyes burning into his half-naked body would make him aroused but he's got a boy he loved now and love really is powerful. 

"There in the wash." Louis tilts his head. 

Zayn looks back at him and he'll hope him and Harry could read each other like that one day.

Zayn slips on Louis Tommy Hilfiger pajamas and climbs into bed. 

And when Zayn can't sleep he thinks about the curve of Harry's back and the detail of his face when he orgasms and Zayn gets full hard with this alone. 

It's not helping either that Louis is practically asking for it. His ass is centimeters from Zayn's lower half but his head is a pretty good distance away and Zayn isn't stupid. 

Louis rolls over his eyes still closed and puts his leg right on top of Zayn's boner. 

"I know you're not sleeping Lou," Zayn laughs awkwardly. 

"Let me help you with this," Louis asks and even in the dark Zayn can see his blue eyes and he remembers how sexy it was to look down at them. 

"Fuck," Zayn groans when Louis is spitting on his hand and stroking him. 

"Louis, no." Zayn protests and jumps out of bed and stumbles into the bathroom and splashes cold water on his face thinking about Naughty Boy and his boner is almost automatically gone. 

When Zayn comes back Louis is just sitting in bed. 

"I wish you were that loyal to me. I mean nothing don't I? It's over." 

"It's over," Zayn agrees. "You were my world Lou, but it's over. I'm not coming back." 

Louis sniffs and Zayn turns on the lights. Louis is dressed in that lingerie from before but completely red and Zayn's breath catches in his throat. 

"I don't believe it," Louis teases and than he's on all fours onto of the bed and looking back at Zayn with ocean blue eyes and a perfectly rounded ass and Zayn's throbbing hard within seconds into the show.

"Fuck babe," Zayn groans. He's about to climb into the bed harboring plans of tearing Louis up, but his phone rings from the nightstand.

Louis looks at the phone and gets up from the bed immediately mad. "Fucking git! Always has to ruin everything!" 

"Hey baby," Zayn says calmly into the phone after Louis calms down.

"Where are you?" 

Zayn looks back at Louis from where he's leaning against the door frame. 

"Strip club with the boys," 

Louis rolls his eyes. 

"When are you coming home, Zayn" Harry demands. 

"I'll be home in-" and Louis cuts him off by throwing a sock at his head. 

"If you go home tonight I will out where you are right now." Louis whispers.

Zayn sighs and nods."I've got to help Ant with a hangover baby."

"Please be safe. I love you, goodnight."

"Goodnight my love and when have I ever not been?" 

It gets a chuckle out of Harry. 

"I love you," Zayn smiles before hanging up. 

"I hate this! I refuse to be a side piece."

"And I don't want you to be. You're too good for that." 

"Oh you always seem to be so smooth Javvaad. Anyways, you were just about to fuck me like I was one," 

Zayn shakes his head cause he wasn't.... even though he was thinking about it. 

He falls asleep next to Louis and he even lets him cuddle onto his chest. 

*****

Zayn's mouth knows what's happening before his brain does. 

He's drifting in and out of sleep until he realizes he's full on moaning and when his brain catches up its too late cause he's about to cum. 

Louis is under the sheets, his mouth wrapped around Zayn and his hands rubbing up Zayn's thighs. 

Zayn grips the sheets beneath him cause he forgot how good Louis was at this. 

"I want you to fuck me, daddy." And it's game over. 

Every inch of self control Zayn had left his body.

Zayn flips Louis over and spits on his dick and harshly fucks into Louis moving the red cloth aside and slaps his ass. He grips Louis hair and when Louis starts mewling and bouncing back Zayn can barely see. 

Louis moves out of Zayn's grip and pushes him into his back. Zayn is about to protest until Louis sinks down onto him. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Zayn sees the stars and unseen planets and ends up spilling his seed inside Louis and groans. 

"What the fuck was that!" Zayn yells angrily. He knocks the lamp off the nightstand and stands up. 

"Don't come near me or my fiancée anytime soon." Zayn screams. And he's just trying to hurt Louis. 

"Isn't it sad? How I've known him for barely a year and loved him more than I ever loved you! Or maybe it only took him that long to get the ring." 

"You're meds," Louis says shakily.

"Fuck them, fuck you." Zayn screams and he feels so awful and disgusted with himself. 

He rings Harry.

"Baby it's six," Harry says sleepily into the phone. 

"I'm coming home," Zayn sniffs. 

"Are you okay? Should I come get you?" 

Zayn smiles. 

"I'm able to. I love you, Harry." 

 

"I love you too." Harry sighs and hangs up. 

"I never want to see you again." Zayn yells at Louis and he drops to the ground when Zayn punches the wall next to his head. 

Louis can't stop crying and right now Zayn couldn't care less. 

He hops in the shower and puts on the same clothes he came in. 

When he heads down the stairs Louis is in the kitchen cooking. 

He's now wearing sweatpants that hug his curves wonderfully but Zayn can't even look at his ass right now. 

"I made you coffee and eggs." 

Zayn nods even if Louis can't see him. 

"I'm sorry Zayn," Louis turns around. "Look, I'm so sorry and I'll never do that again, just please...don't leave my life." 

Zayn looks at Louis as if he had three heads. It's depressing almost how pathetic Louis is.  

Zayn nods before leaving and he feels bad knowing Louis is going to cry when he leaves. 

"You'll have to find someone else by then. Completely moved on than we can talk about it."

Louis eyes fill with tears cause that would take forever. He just nods his head and gives Zayn a tight hug and pecks his cheek. 

Zayn allows a small smile and gives Louis hand a tight squeeze.

And then when Zayn doesn't look back when he leaves Louis knows he lost.


	12. Catfight

"Babe, you look so flustered. Are you alright?" 

Zayn as he's been doing for the past week smiles then runs a hand through his hair and finally states that he's 'fine'.

"Just tell me what's on your mind at least?" Zayn can't look at him he feels so guilty keeping such a big secret from him.

"I ...just , go shower and stuff there's someone I want you to meet." Zayn says shakily and Harry gives a toothy smile because he beleive he's about to meet Zayn's mum and maybe that's why he's been acting weird.

He nods and rushes up the stairs.

Zayn sighs, pulling out his phone and hovers his fingers over Louis name.

He answers before the third ring.

"Zayn," 

"I want to fix this. I've done you both wrong and I want to fix it. When can you get here?"

"Your inviting me to that wankers house?"

"Uhm..no." Zayn lies. "We could go to yours?" 

"Yeah okay." 

"Please be mature Lou-"

He laughs over the phone and hangs up. 

***  
Harry has a warm smile on his face as he knocks on Mrs.Malik's door. 

But when the door opens its a boy and when Harry looks at Zayn puzzled his mouth drops. 

"Louis Tomlinson..." He slaps a plastic smile on his face. "Hello." He says politely. He grips Zayn's hand next to him and gives him a questioning glance. 

"You know me?" Louis questions and turns around to let them inside and Harry rolls his eyes in his choice of pants obviously trying to show off his ass. His eyes are a beautiful blue and his hair is feathery however, and it makes Harry shift in his seat on the couch that Louis gestures too. 

Louis glares at Zayn and Harry's intertwined hands. 

He hasn't even spared a glance at Zayn yet. He's focused on the hot home-wrecker in front of him.

Zayn watches as they burn holes into the others bodies and feels completely uncomfortable but Harry needs to know. The guilt is eating him and he can't go on like this. 

"Baby, I want you to understand something." 

Harry and Louis both look at Zayn but Louis realizes he's not talking to him and looks at Harry. Is it possible to hate someone so much? 

Harry's face is stricken when he realizes what's going on. "You cheated on me," Harry bellows.

"Harry, listen." Zayn pleads, grabbing at Harry. 

"No! I can't." There's tears running down his cheeks but his pride hardly let's them glide down his pale face and Zayn is trying so hard to comfort him.

"Give me the keys." Harry sniffs not even glancing Zayn's way. 

"To my car?" Zayn asks. 

"Yes you fucker! It's the least your pathetic ass can do." 

Zayn grabs his hands and looks him in the eyes, but Harry won't let himself break. Not in front of Louis especially. 

"Babe, please. Please. Please hear me out." Zayn grabs him.

"Fuck you!" Harry literally spits in his face and Zayn starts to grow angry. 

"Don't ever do that again, fucking cunt." Zayn yells. Than when Harry's eyes flash the same look he gave him when Zayn was beating up the fiery headed kid something in him softens. "Harry, please. Just listen," 

Harry moves out of Zayn's grip. "Fuck your self Zayn, honestly." He lets a tear roll down his cheek as he walks toward the door than suddenly he spins around and watches Louis amused face. 

And before Zayn can even try and register why Harry is running Harry's fist connects with Louis jaw and it's all in slow motion when Louis retaliates swiftly and grabs a handful of Harry's hair Zayn grabs Harry's hips and pulls Louis hands.

"Fucking let go you slut!" Harry screams.

"Go to hell!" Louis screams back. 

Zayn sighs before pushing Louis back with force and he's off Harry just like that. 

Harry looks at Zayn with watery eyes and grabs the car keys from his hands and runs out the house. 

Zayn runs out and chases after him.

"I just want you to listen." Zayn pleads. 

A crackle of lightning breaks the dead silence and soon it's raining. 

The rain pours all over Zayn and Harry shouts for Zayn to move from in front of the car. 

"Please, Harry. Please. Hear me out." Zayn pleads and this time hot tears are spilling down his face and the Lightning makes everything more dramatic. 

Harry sighs shakily and opens the door for Zayn to climb in the car. 

"Are you gonna drive or ?" Zayn asks after the dead silence of Harry not even starting the car. 

"Nope, cause after your bullshit excuse I'm leaving you here...with...it since you wanna cheat you know," Harry sniffs and it's heartbreaking how hard he's trying not to cry.

"Harry, he called and he was drunk and I was worried so I went. Baby, please understand. We've been together since I was fucking eleven! I wanted his friendship. I just. I went and he kept trying and I told him no. I fell asleep at his house and I woke up and he was blowing me. I was sleeping I didn't know. Than I don't know I -"

"You fucked him." Harry cracks. 

"Yeah, but can I tell you something?"

Harry shrugs and doesn't look at him.

"I was with him when I met you. I fell in love with you the moment I met you and I wouldn't touch him cause all I thought about was you."

Harry looks at him then. 

"Get the fuck out Zayn!" He's balling now. Full on crying. "I wanna go home."

"Harry,I love you," 

Harry scoffs. 

"It's true, I love you and I have since high school. It's the reason why I'm fighting for you right now." 

Harry turns to look out his window at the rain, watching the rain drops race each other. 

"I fucked him. I wasn't in my right mind. If you told me to jump off a fucking cliff with you... I would. I'm dramatically in love with you and I will do absolutely anything for your trust back." Zayn reaches out to touch Harry and Harry brushes him off almost as if on instinct. 

"I don't know." Harry sobs. "Get the fuck out Zayn." 

Zayn sighs defeated, and decides to leave it for today. He hangs his head and lazily climbs out of the car. 

He watches as Harry pulls off and out of the driveway in his car.

"Fuck!" Zayn yells, tugging the tuft of hair at the nape of his neck. 

"You're gonna catch a cold." Louis frowns softly from the door. He's nursing a ice packet to his cheek.

"I never want see you again. Fuck you. That was my future!" Zayn sobs.

"We can start over again Zayn! Without him. And I'll change and I'll make you happy again." Louis pleads now walking toward Zayn.

Zayn shakes his head and tugs his arm back when Louis tries to grip him and calls for a taxi to take him to Harry's house to get his belongings. 

And he should prepare himself for what's about to come.


	13. Baby Come Back

Half way toward Harry's house and he's already tired as fuck only then does he realize how out of shape he is. 

"Fuck!" Zayn cries out and than he realizes something. 

He's fucking Zayn Malik. He's walking sex on legs. He gets everything he wants. 

And he wants a ride right now. 

He points his thumb outward and a few cars pass by and than just as he's about to give up a black hummer pulls over. 

 

It's a girl. He sees when he climbs into the car. She's got blonde hair and grey eyes and looks filthy fucking rich. Judging by her car and how it looks inside. 

"Hey Zayn! Need a ride?" 

"Pardon? I'm sorry. We've met?" Zayn asks. 

"I'm Gigi.....I don't think we've formally met. I saw you at a party with Harry once." She provides.

"Ohhhhhhh!" And it all comes back to him in a rush. How she had been all over Harry and he cringed. 

"Where ya headed to?" She asks. Her American accent heavy. It's almost sexy. 

"Uh Harry's." 

She smiles warmly at him. "Gotcha," 

 

They talk about her and how she came to the UK to go to modeling school. How she's already in high demand. 

Zayn's proud of her and finally ends up checking her out. She's got long limbs like a model that's for certain.

"Why would you want to walk all this way in the rain?" She asks randomly. 

"I fucked up," Zayn sighs. "He's left with my car and I have to win him back."

She almost swerves the car. "Gay?" 

"Sure, why not?" He grins when she gulps. 

"But, you're so attractive.."

Zayn almost scoffs. But he's not paying for this ride so. 

"Thanks. You are gorgeous." He smirks when she giggles her face burning red. 

"Here we are!" She smiles at him and when he clubs out of the car she bites her lip nervously. 

"Thank you!" Zayn shouts and he hears her yell wait but Harry's the only thing on his mind right now. 

So it goes like this Zayn's been banging on the door for thirty minutes now. Niall's tried to fight him three times. And his belongings are all on the curb...soaked. 

"Fuck, Harry!" 

He then rolls his eyes at his stupidity and reaches for the key hidden inside the plant. 

When he opens the door the house is quiet. 

He knocks on Harry's door and "Go away Niall," 

It breaks Zayn's heart. 

He thinks about the best way to go about this. So he doesn't disturb Niall and cause more drama. 

He grabs a credit card and slides the door open. 

When Harry turns around with bloodshot eyes he groans. 

"Why won't you leave me alone?" Harry's voice is hoarse.  

"You don't have to talk but listen?"

"You don't even deserve that," He scoffs. "But I do wanna know why now. Because as far as I'm concerned we were perfect." 

Zayn reaches for Harry and Harry doesn't stop him this time. He's stiff in his arms. 

"I fell in love with you. I met you and you turned my world around. I started talking to Louis less and thinking about you more. I realized I never loved him. We were together since I was eleven. It was a friendship with benefits type thing if anything. I didn't love him. I love you. You made me realize," 

 

Harry softens a bit and sniffs. 

"Than why cheat?" He's stiff again. 

"It was a terrible mistake. I wanted to keep my friendship with Louis and I told him so, but he kept trying.  I told him to stop multiple times and I didn't condone it. Than, he woke me up-" 

"Yeah, I know he rest." 

"What you didn't know though, is I almost hit him when I was sober enough to process what happened. I couldn't think for days. I know you deserve better at this point. But I'm going to fight for you, Styles. I love you with my every breath."

Harry looks at him then. And he looks so confused and hurt and unsure.

"I'm sorry, baby." Zayn holds Harry's face. 

Zayn seats Harry on the bed and gets down on one knee. 

Harry immediately stands up but Zayn forcibly seats him back down. 

"Harry, I love you. And I will not stop fighting for you until you're mine again. I want to marry you." 

Harry cries infront of Zayn than and shakes his head. 

Zayn physically wilts. "No?" 

Harry shakes his head, his lips tucked in his mouth. 

Zayn sits up straighter. "Yes?" 

Harry shakes his head again. 

"Can't just say that. Not after what you did. I need time." Harry sobs. 

Zayn nods and he's a bit embarrassed right now so he'll try again tomorrow. He looks for his car keys and heads outside.

He looks at his ruined clothes and belongings. Groaning he hauls it into the trunk and soon his phones ringing. 

"Hello," He speaks without checking ID. 

"Where are you gonna stay tonight?" It's Harry. 

"Harry, I'm glad you called. Catherine's." 

"Well alright," Harry mutters, his voice is edgy. 

"I'm never going back to Louis ever again." Zayn provides. He knows that's what Harry wants to hear. 

Harry breathes heavily before ending the call.

Zayn sits in the front seat of his car and cries as he pulls onto open road, it's hard to see through the tears.


	14. The One That Got Away

"Hey...Did you leave your house? Niall won't tell me anything and I can't focus in school until I know where you are. Please give me a ring Harry...I love you...." Harry sobs and listens to The Script and The Fray as he replays Zayn's voicemail.

"Honey! Lunch is ready!" His mom yells from the kitchen.

He clears his throat to make sure his voice isn't groggy. "I'm coming," He says.

He runs the tap water and rinses his face before going downstairs to meet his mum.

"I met someone at the grocery store, and he was...you know? Anyways, he's gay! And I asked for his Facebook, he was very handsome too...Hopefully you'll.."

"I'm in a relationship mom," Harry groans. Then he realizes what he says and gulps down tears.

"Harry! You never told me-"

"I don't really want to discuss it.  
I have a early class tomorrow if I can just go to sleep..."

Anne frowns but complies. "Night, Harry. I'm glad you came to visit," She smiles softly and pats his arm. Harry knows she's worried about him when she starts to wipe her palms on her jeans.

"Thank you mum. Night, love you,"

Harry doesn't go to sleep that night.

*****

Harry stalks around the kitchen at three a.m and he thinks and thinks and he wants so badly to talk to his mom about Zayn, but what if they do get back together? His mom would have an awful impression of Zayn! He feels alone for the first time in his life.

*****

Harry's alarm rings and he groans as he gets dressed. His eyes are red from lack of sleep and his eyes are puffy. When he's ready to leave he writes his mom a cute note and heads to university.

He was really trying to listen to Professor Gabriel but it got harder and harder to focus when he knew Zayn was blowing up his phone and turning it off didn't help much either. Zayn can make Harry's day or ruin it and someone having that much of an effect on you is scary.

"Hey, you okay?" A boy beside him whispers, elbowing him.

He's got brown hair like his own, but brown eyes and is pale.

"I'm okay, thanks," he musters up a smile and it becomes real smile when the boy offers him a fruit snack.

He lets Harry copy the notes he missed. And then listens intently to Professer Gabriel.

Harry follows the boy from class out the door when class is over.

"Hello, I'm Harry." He taps the boys shoulder. "Thanks for the food and notes."

The boy smiles, "Don't mention it, I'm Dylan and I'm new to the area. Trying to make friends you know?" He smiles, his American accent heavy.

Harry nods and they walk outside together and they're planning on hanging out when....

"Harry?" It's Zayn.

The scene looks awful. Harry's reaching for Dylan's phone and Dylan's already typing something in his.

Harry gulps and hurriedly takes his phone as soon as Dylan finishes and shoos him away.

"No way! Zayn fucking Malik!" Dylan is estatic and all the sudden Harry is confused.

Dylan embraces Zayn and has a hard time letting go.

"You're friends with Zayn Malik and didn't tell me?" He faces Harry then looks back to Zayn in a quick motion. "My girlfriend loves you...if I could get a-"

"Sure," Zayn smiles widely at him.

Harry is stunned when Dylan pushes his phone into Harry's hand and he rolls his eyes when he snaps a picture of them.

"You're a legend!" Dylan kisses his cheek and takes his phone from Harry, immediately calling someone.

"American?" Zayn asks Harry.

Harry nods, his face puzzled.

"I'm a big deal over there. Remember when I said I make music?"

Harry nods. "Why only in America though? If than why can't you afford your own flat? Wait..why am I even talking to you?"

Harry groans and tries to walk away from Zayn but he's being pulled in.

"You're my baby you know that?" Zayn takes Harry's hand and places it on his clothes boner letting his eyes flutter shut. Harry gasps.

"All for you," Zayn whispers kissing his red cheek.

"And Louis," Harry spits. Pushing Zayn off.

"Fuck him," Zayn scoffs.

"I would but, you beat me to it." Harry retorts.

Zayn rolls his eyes and picks Harry up by his arms so he can't move them and drops him in the back seat of his car.

"Let me out Zayn!" Harry tries to open the door.

"Child-proofed," Zayn sing-songed as he climbs into the car starting the engine and driving out of the UNI.

"Hey! You can't do this," Harry gulps.

Zayn's phone rings and Harry's heart drops when he answers very quickly.

Almost like he didn't want Harry to see.

"Hey love," Harry's heart cringes and tears prick at his eyes.

"I've got him, yeah we're on our way right now. Tell mum not to make the lamb chops too spicy, yeah?"

Harry's eyes widen. "I am not meeting your family."

"Bye, Waliyah." Zayn turns up the radio and sings along to it and it's beautiful honestly.

Harry's mesmerized by Zayn's singing. But he can sing to.

Harry climbs into the front seat and Zayn rolls his eyes when Harry connects his AUX.

"Old school huh?" Zayn teases when he hears the familiar tune of Stevie Wonder's Isn't She Lovely.

His smile drops when Harry starts singing.

"Damn," Zayn shrieks when the song is over.

Harry blushes and looks at Zayn timidly.

"You didn't tell me you could sing!" Zayn looks over him briefly.

Harry shrugs.

"We need to collaborate, your low octave with my higher one? Oh, it's over." Zayn smiles at Harry like he's just found a solution to world peace and Harry smiles right back just as bright and they both forget that Zayn has fucked up royally.

Zayn giggles when he shakes Harry awake and his hair is matted to his head.

"Might want to fix that before my mum sees, I kinda told her you were gorgeous. And I don't like lying." Zayn smiles as he climbs out the car and rests against the door waiting for Harry to rearrange himself.

"I don't think this is a good-" Harry gets cut off by the sound of a swinging door.

"Well will ya come on? We've been watching you two out the window for ten minutes!" A older women smiles warmly at us. She's beautiful and you can tell she's Zayn's mother. She's clad in black jeans and a blue blouse.

"Hi, I'm Harry." I smile at her. I reach to shake her hand and she holds onto it and looks at me laughing.

"Oh I know, dear." She lets go and gives Zayn such an abrasive hug and I wonder when the last time he saw his family was.

"Hello," There's three other girls who I've noticed are obviously Zayn's sisters and they usher me inside the house.

"You and Zayn are married or something?" The youngest asks me. She's got green/blue eyes and she's precious.

"No, he's my boyfriend." I gulp at her smiling warily.

"Did you bring me a gift?" Harry chuckles. She's probably the one that broke Zayn's phone when he didn't bring her anything.

"Yup!" Harry smiles at her remembering the necklace he carries around his neck.

"No he didn't, because he is the present." Zayn cuts in. "Saffaa, you can't do that. It's impolite. Go see if dinner is ready."

Saffaa pouts, "but he was about-"

Zayn shakes his head sternly and she walks away.

"She's the one that broke your phone?" Harry smiles softly.

"How'd you know?"

"This doesn't mean we're-"

"Harry, I wanted you to meet my family. I want you to know I'm all in with you. I want is to have a house like this with kids. That's why I'm doing this."

"Zayn...not now," Harry whispers. "You're dad?"

Zayn stiffens. "Probably left when he found out I was coming."

Harry nods dropping the subject.

"At the table!" Zayn's mum calls.

They all gather around and practically hammer Harry with questions, but he can do this he's charismatic.

Zayn's mum finally smiles whole-heartily at him.

"I'm Trisha by the way, that's Doniya, Waliyah, and Saffaa."

They ask Harry about college and his future plans and everything is good until...

"Zayn I'm proud, cause honestly...Lewis is a ignorant nard." Doniya ,the oldest shrugs.

Harry stops mid-chew. It's lamb chops by the way plus an authentic rice and a salad. It's great.

"This food is great, Mrs.Malik. I'm in love honestly. If only Zayn could cook like you." Harry jokes nervously.

Zayn coughs at the obvious change in the atmosphere.

Trisha laughs genuinely and offers him more to which he declines.

They leave fifteen minutes after and Harry is dead silent when they're in the car.

"They love you," Zayn pats his leg.

"Did they like him?"

Zayn sighs heavily. "Saffaa...she did. The others didn't care...My mother loved him up until he was nineteen. Said he wasn't going no where in life and she hated him as the years went."

Harry looks at him. "Why me? Why not him?"

Zayn looks at him too. "Don't you go getting insecure on me because of a dumbass mistake I regret. Harry it's been you since I met you. You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen and you're personality is even better." Zayn grips his thigh and pulls out of the driveway and a couple hours till they get there and maybe Harry will let him spend the night.


	15. Let Me Love You Goodbye

"Harry...Harry. Wake up, sleepyhead." Zayn pokes him.

Harry groans and looks to see Zayn's face hovering over him.

Lord, he's beautiful.

"I'm up!" Harry smiles lightly when Zayn continues poking him.

Zayn turns off the car and Harry's looking at him like he's crazy.

"C'mon babe! I had to drive to and back and I didn't get a nap like you! Let me stay the night," Harry scoffs at him and he's not surprised when Zayn follows him out the car.

"Harry, please!" Zayn looks at Harry all pouty.

Harry can't help but notice how his eyes are slightly red and he looks sincerely tired.

"Fine! You get couch though." Harry grunts.

"How about the floor in your room?" Zayn pushes.

"How about the passengers seat in your car?" Harry offers, sarcastically.

Zayn rolls his eyes.

"Couch it is than. Can I shower?" Harry gulps thinking about Zayn in his shower, watering galloping over his soft muscles.

Harry nods and follows Zayn up the stairs.

"Harry I was- what the fuck is this git doing here?" Niall's smile immediately drops into a grimace when he sees Zayn.

"Look, I don't know who the fuck you think you are. Harry's mine. It seems like you think he's your fucking boyfriend or something?" Zayn's forehead is bumping Niall's and Harry doesn't think before he pushes Zayn against the opposite wall immediately dragging him into his room.

Harry locks the door and pulls Zayn into him trying to calm him down when he continues shouting and trying to buck out of Harry's arms. He grips him like his life depends on it, because they can't be fighting like this they're so important in Harry's life.

"He likes you or something doesn't he? You guys have a thing going on?" Zayn unwraps himself from Harry.

"You're being crazy right now. Go take a shower and I'll make you some tea."

Zayn isn't having any of it though. He's pacing through Harry's room. "Fuck it! I'll leave you two alone. You'll never hear from me again."

Harry's heart sinks and he reaches for Zayn. "No,"

Zayn looks at Harry, his eyes wild.

"Isn't that what you wanted and begged for?" Zayn asks.

Harry shakes his head. "Just stay with me tonight."

Zayn looks at him and his shoulders slump and he reaches to cup Harry's face and it's like when they first kissed. The butterflies that flutter through his stomach and the invisible electric touch they had.

Harry melts into the kiss and allows Zayn to squeeze at his sides.

"I love you," Zayn breathes.

He knew he'd win

"I love you too," Harry whispers almost sadly.

He doesn't know if this means they're back together or not, but it's complicated.

Zayn leads them into the bathroom and Harry's breath catches in his throat at the sight of Zayn naked, his dick bobbing. Harry strips too and hops into the warm water welcoming the way it hits his skin.

Zayn looks even more gorgeous. Water dripping off the slope of his nose. And falling off his eyelashes.

"You look like a water god," Zayn says smirking and stepping closer.

His dick is rubbing against Harry's thigh in a delicious way.

"We can't," Harry whispers when Zayn's fingers lightly press on his hole.

"Why?" Zayn whispers into his neck.

Harry's so turned on he can barely keep his eyes open.

"That's what I thought," Zayn bites Harry's neck teasingly until a whimper is drawn out.

Harry spreads his legs when Zayn's trying to add two fingers and Harry grimaces at the still foreign feeling.

"You're going to feel so good, baby." Zayn whispers sickly. "Hands on the wall, babe."

Harry obeys and winces when Zayn smacks his bum.

Zayn breathes. "You ready?"

Harry nods and Zayn's moaning when he presses into Harry.

"You okay? I need to move or I'm gonna come right now." Zayn breathes heavily.

Harry nods for him to move and Zayn's thrusts become sloppy after three pumps.

"Fuck," Zayn chants and he pulls out of Harry. Spilling his seed on Harry's bum cheeks.

Harry manages to give a light giggle even in his distressed state.

"Aww, don't laugh!" Zayn frowns, turning red.

"You nutted in ten seconds," Harry laughs.

Zayn frowns and reaches for the shampoo lathering Harry's head and down his long locks, smiling softly at how Harry's laughing at his embarrassing action.

"I've never met anyone so beautiful," Zayn smiles kissing Harry's cheek.

Harry blushing fondly because he has...

******

Zayn wakes up because Harry is a human octopus and he's also a giant.

"Harry! You're crushing me!"

Harry opens one eye slowly and groans moving from Zayn.

"Don't you have class?"

That makes Harry open both eyes.

He looks to see his phone is dead and he groans.

"What time is it?" Harry looks at Zayn.

"It's seven. You have two hours." Zayn laughs and Harry groans before telling Zayn to wake him up at eight-thirty.

The next time Harry wakes up it's when Zayn's alarm for him goes off at eight-thirty.

He looks at Zayn, completely unbothered and Zayn just looks so unattainable. Like he could have anyone in the world and he chooses Harry.

Harry thinks he must be pretty special for Zayn to chase around for three weeks straight with nothing but straight rejection.

Harry can maybe forgive him.

"Babe," Harry shoves at Zayn.

Zayn hums in reply.

"Big favor?"

Zayn groans.

"Make me breakfast while I get ready so I can just go?"

Zayn groans about not wanting to get up. "I'll give you money for McDonald's or whatever breakfast place they have in England."

"Zayn," Harry whines.

"Fine!" Zayn says yanking the covers off him.

Harry watches as Zayn pulls on sweatpants that hang low on his narrow hips and his muscles flex when he stretches his arms above his head yawning before heading downstairs.

Harry takes a two minute shower and brushes his teeth while he's in there.

He puts on a pair of his black jeans and a navy blue top with his hair pulled into a bun.

When he's down the stairs Zayn's flipping a egg.

There's a plate with sliced oranges, French toast sticks, and an egg by the time Zayn places it on there.

"Five-course meal," Zayn laughs as he turns around.

"Well who are you trying to impress at school today?" Zayn smiles sweetly.

He drops the pan he used to make eggs in the sink, making a loud noise and brushing past him.

Harry rolls his eyes, it's eight-forty five he really doesn't have time for this.

But he follows Zayn up the stairs.

"This is my room you cannot lock the door," Harry taps the door.

Zayn sighs before unlocking the door.

"You okay?" Harry asks when he sees Zayn's eyes are tinted red.

"Took some pills," Zayn explains. "Sorry for being irrational before,"

"What kind of pills?" Harry asks. Immediately panicking for the safety of his....boyfriend.

Zayn frowns. "You're gonna be late babe." Zayn kisses his cheek and flops back on Harry's bed.

Harry thinks about going through Zayn's bag to get the pills but Zayn'll tell him plus he's running late.

He grabs his breakfast on the way out the door and drives well past the speed limit to get to class and he forgets to lol his door.

He eats the orange slices on the war to class and settles in his seat before finishing the rest.

"Faggot," A male voice says behind him and Harry shutters.

Harry slowly turns around. "Fuck off Ed! Or did you not get enough from my boyfriend last time?"

The professor enters the room and everyone quiets down except for Ed who won't stop drawing attention to the two of them.

"I want a round two," Ed clenches his fists his skin turning white.

"He hurt your reputation? Welp, we don't care about your ego." Harry shrugs and faces the professor and eventually Ed goes away.

They have an open note test and Harry rolls his eyes as some girl leans over to look at his paper. 

When class is over Ed follows him out the door. And unlike Zayn, Harry is all bark no bite (unless it's Louis Tomlinson apparently) so he sprints to his car.

Ed than picks up a rock and throws it at Harry's bumper.

Harry is way too fucking grown to be bullied so he's mad.

***  
Zayn's there when Harry gets back. He's watching TV in the living room and it's those weird Japanese cartoons he likes.

"Baby, how was school?" Zayn turns to look at him when the door opens.

Zayn stand up to kiss Harry, his arms curling into the curve of his back and than he pinches at Harry's sides when they pull away.

"School was okay. Some dumbass cheated on an open note test." Harry tells him.

Zayn nods. Harry isn't going to start any drama with Ed especially after they just overcame their own.


End file.
